lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Энди Сёркис
thumb|left|221px|Энди СёркисЭ́нди Сёркис (Andy Serkis, полное имя — Э́ндрю Кле́мент Сёркис, англ. Andrew Clement Serkis) — английский актёр и кинорежиссёр. Биография Отец Энди — гинеколог по профессии, по происхождению армянин, родившийся в Ираке; мать — англичанкаAndy Serkis comes out from behind Gollum and King Kong by Times Online: His father was an Iraqi-born gynaecologist of Armenian descent; his English mother worked part-time with special-needs children.. Энди cыграл в кино и на телевидении более 30 ролей. Известен прежде всего по роли Голлума в киноэпопее «Властелин колец» (2001—2003), где его движения и голос были использованы при создании компьютерного персонажа, а также роли примата Цезаря в фильме «Восстание планеты обезьян», где его движения и голос были использованы при создании компьютерного персонажа. Его работы послужили отправной точкой для горячих споров о том, где проходит граница между актёрской игрой и компьютерной графикой. Несмотря на заявления некоторых критиков о том, что Сёркис заслуживает «Оскара» за роль Голлума, Академия киноискусства решила, что он не подходит под критерии, так как актёр при этом должен был лично присутствовать на экране. В новой экранизации «Кинг-Конга» с Сёркиса сняли движения Кинг-Конг. В этом же фильме Сёркис сыграл роль кока Лампи. Энди Сёркис является режиссёром по персонажам и сюжетным роликам игр для PlayStation 3: * Heavenly Sword, где он использовал себя самого для создания образа короля Бохана; * Enslaved: Odyssey to the West студии Ninja Theory. С помощью технологии Motion Capture копировали движения для главного персонажа Манки. В съёмках фильмов «Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие» и «Хоббит: Туда и обратно» Энди Сёркис принял участие не только в качестве исполнителя роли Голлума, но и как второй режиссёр. На эту должность Сёркиса пригласил ДжексонLenta.ru: Кино: Энди Сёркис станет вторым режиссёром «Хоббита». Энди Серкис женат на Лоррэйн Эшборн. Имеет троих детей. Фильмография *1994 — Принц Ютландии / Prince of Jutland — Торстен *1997 — Петля / Loop — Билл *1997 — Карьеристки / Career Girls — мистер Эванс *1998 — Бессонница / Insomnia — Гарри *1998 — История Свити Барретта / The Tale of Sweety Barrett — Лео Кинг *1999 — Пять лишних секунд / Five Seconds to Spare — Честер *1999 — Кутерьма / Topsy-Turvy — Джон Д’Обан *2000 — Арабские приключения / Arabian Nights — Касим *2001 — Мститель / The Escapist — Рикки Барнс *2001 — Властелин колец: Братство Кольца/ The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring — Смеагол/Голлум *2002 — Круглосуточные тусовщики / 24 Hour Party People — Мартин Ханнетт *2002 — На страже смерти / Deathwatch — рядовой Томас Квинн *2002 — Властелин колец: Две крепости/ The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers — Смеагол/Голлум *2003 — Властелин колец: Возвращение короля/ The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King — Смеагол/Голлум *2004 — Из 13 в 30 / 13 Going on 30 — Ричард Ниленд *2004 — Проклятые / Blessed — отец Карло *2005 — Кинг-Конг / King Kong — Кинг-Конг и кок Лампи *2006 — Смывайся! / Flushed Away — Спайк (озвучка) *2006 — Престиж / The Prestige — мистер Элли *2006 — Громобой / Stormbreaker — мистер Грин *2008 — Чернильное сердце / Inkheart — Козерог *2010 — Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл / Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll — Иэн Дьюри *2010 — Руки-ноги за любовь / Burke and Hare — Уильям Хэйр *2011 — Восстание планеты обезьян / Rise of the Planet of the Apes — Цезарь *2011 — Приключения Тинтина: Тайна «Единорога» / The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn — Капитан Хэддок/шевалье д’Адок *2011 — Смерть супергероя / Death of a Superhero (танатолог Эдриан Кинг) *2012 — Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие / The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey — Смеагол/Голлум, второй режиссёр фильма *2013 — Хоббит: Пустошь Смауга / The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug — Смеагол/Голлум *2014 — Планета обезьян: Революция / Dawn of the Planet of the Apes — Цезарь Примечания de:Andy Serkis en:Andy Serkis es:Andy Serkis fr:Andy Serkis pl:Andy Serkis Категория:Актёры